Injections
by Blooms-At-Twilight
Summary: Carlisle on his day off after viewing his childrens medical files learns that they are all due a booster shot. so he gives them there shots at home after clearing it with the hospital. Jade and Emma are my own creations.
1. Chapter 1

**Injections**

Carlisle on his day off calls a family meeting in the living room and says once every one was setted "I was checking through our medical records and all you kids are do for a booster shot."

The Cullen kids groan and look nervous. Carlisle says "I know it's unpleasant but you need it to stay healthy. I've cleared it with the hospital, to give you your shots right here at home."

Carlisle turns to a nervous looking Jade and an extremely terrified looking Emma then says in a gentle, soothing voice "Emerald, I'm afraid you'll need to receive an additional 2 shots so you're all caught up" Emma looks close to tears.

Carlisle continues "Jade, I'm sorry Angel Delight . I'm afraid because you haven't received any vaccination since you were a baby, you'll need to get an additional 7 injections" Jades eyes widen in fear but nods yes with out saying a word.

Carlisle looks at his children's sad faces and asks " How about when everyone receives their necessary injections, I take you all out for ice cream?" Carlisle sees them perk up a little except for Emma and made a mental note to talk to her.

Carlisle asks "Ok, who wants to go first?"

All his children shy away and sink down in their seats. Carlisle shakes his head slightly with a soft smile then says "Edward why don't you go first?"

Edward replies " Uhm...okay" in a nervous tone.

Carlisle says " Come on son, lets go to your room to this."

Edward answers "ok."

Carlisle before they leave says " In fact why don't you all wait in your rooms, ready."

His children all get up from their seats and wait in their rooms with the exception of Bella who stays with Esme while Edward gets this booster shot.


	2. Edward

_Carlisle asks "Ok, who wants to go first?"_

_All his children shy away and sink down in their seats. Carlisle shakes his head slightly with a soft smile then says "Edward why don't you go first?" _

_Edward replies " Uhm...okay" in a nervous tone. _

_Carlisle says " Come on son, lets go to your room to this."_

_Edward answers "ok."_

_Carlisle before they leave says " In fact why don't you all wait in your rooms, ready." _

_His children all get up from their seats and wait in their rooms with the exception of Bella who stays with Esme while Edward gets this booster shot._

They go to Edwards room and Carlisle gentle instructs "Sit on your bed and roll up your sleeve please Edward. I'll be back in a moment, I need to get my medical bag." with that Carlisle leaves the room.

Edward does as Carlisle asks shaking lightly awaiting his fathers return. Carlisle returns a moment later with his medical bag, closing Edward's door behind him.

Carlisle sees Edward shaking and asks "Edward, son. Are you ok?" Edward nods yes quickly wanting to get this over with.

Carlisle smiles reassuringly at his shaking son and says "Don't worry son, this won't hurt much. I promise" as he prepares the booster shot, as well as taking antiseptic wipes and a silver band aid out of his medical bag.

Edwards eyes widen in fear as Carlisle walks over to him with the needle in hand. Carlisle says " Relax son, just look away away and it will be over before you know it" as he cleans Edwards inner elbow.

Edward looks away then Carlisle gently pushes the needle into Edwards arm. Edward cries out "OW" and scrunches up his face in pain.

At that moment Carlisle removes the needle then puts a shiny silver band-aid over the puncture wound. Carlisle says "Good job son. You handled that really well, I'm proud of you Edward" as he hugs Edward and ruffles his hair when they pull away.

Carlisle smiles and kindly says " There that's you done."

Edward smiles weakly at his father then notices the band-aid and looks at Carlisle confused. Carlisle laughs and says " I thought it would cheer things up for you kids, plus it match's your Volvo."

Edward can't help but laugh at his dads effort and hugs his dad again "I love you dad." Carlisle chuckles softly and replies "I love you too son."

Carlisle lets go of Edward and asks "Edward will you stay with while she receives her booster shot? I don't think she'll be to happy about it."

Edward says "I was going to anyway."

Carlisle says "Thank you son. Lets deal with Bella's now, to get get it over with."

They go downstairs and see Bella talking to Esme as they clean the kitchen. Carlisle gently says Bella, it's your turn.


	3. Bella

**Bella**

_They go downstairs and see Bella talking to Esme as they clean the kitchen. Carlisle gently says Bella, it's your turn._

Bella's face drains of all it's colour and asks in a nervous tone "N..Now?"

Carlisle replies "Yes sweetheart" in a gentle voice

Bella shaking asks "D..Do I really need to get one, Carlisle".

Carlisle replies in a soft tone " I'm afraid so Bella".

Edward goes over and hugs a now badly shaking Bella into his arms and says "It's ok Bella, it doesn't hurt that bad".

Bella begs into Edwards chest " Please don't make me get a shot Edward. You know I hate shots, please Edward, please."

Edwards heart feels like it's breaking at Bella's pleas, strokes Bella's hair soothingly and says "Bella, honey it's okay. Carlisle is always gentle. Come on love, lets get it over with."

Bella reluctantly lets Edward take her to their room and sits them down on the bed. Edward gently rolls up Bella's sleeve as Carlisle prepares her booster shot.

Bella whimpers when she sees the needle. Edward turns Bella's head to rest on his shoulder facing him. Carlisle quickly wipes Bella's arm and a few tears flow down her cheeks at knowing what's coming.

Carlisle says " Just relax Bella. It's ok, it will all be over soon. I'll count to 3, ok Bella ". Edward hums Bella her lullaby softly and nods at Carlisle.

Carlisle says "Ok Bella. 1,2,3" and pushes the needle into Bella's flesh.

Bella just cries harder until Carlisle removes the needle and put a shiny gold band-aid on her arm (because Bella's Edwards golden girl).

Carlisle shushes Bella and coos " All done. It's ok Bella, calm down."

Edward says "It's ok dad. I can take it from here".

Carlisle nods and gently kisses Bella's forehead. The disposed of the syringes in the small hazard box he got from the hospital, picks up his medical bag and leaves the room closing the door softly behind him.


	4. Emmett

**Emmett **

Carlisle goes directly across the hall to Emmett and Rosalie's room. He knocks the door and goes in after Rosalie calls "come in." Carlisle closes the door behind him.

Carlisle sees Rosalie sitting on hers and Emmett's bed then says" Hello princess. Where's Emmett?"

Rosalie points to their closet silently. Carlisle rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly he goes over to the closet, and opens the doors with a soft smile.

Carlisle sees his huge bearlike son cowering and in a gentle tone says "Come on Bear. You don't need to be scared, this will only take a second." trying to reassure his son's fears.

Carlisle gently takes hold of Emmett's hand and leads him to sit down on his bed. Emmett mumbles "m sorry I hid."

Carlisle replies "It's ok Bear, lets get this over with."

Emmett nods yes silently but whimpers when he sees Carlisle preparing the needle. Carlisle reassures "Don't worry Bear, I promise it's not that bad."

Carlisle wipes Emmett's arm and says in a tone just above a whisper "Look away Bear, it's ok. This will be over before you know it."

Emmett does as he's told and Carlisle gently pushes the needle in to Emmett's arm. Emmett grits his teeth and four huge tears roll down his cheeks, from his tightly closed eyes.

Carlisle takes the needle out of Emmett's arm and puts a bright yellow band aid with a cute bear on over the injected site and says "Shh Bear, it's ok. It's over now" as he wipes away Emmett's tears gently and rubs his back gently. It only takes a few seconds for Emmett to calm down.

Carlisle smiles and says "That's my boy. You ok Bear?"

Emmett nods yes, smiling his beaming smile and says "Yeah, I'm fine pops." Emmett bear hugs Carlisle. Carlisle merely laughs at his son and hugs Emmett back.

Emmett laughs then says "Thanks for the bear band aid pops" when he saw the band aid.

Carlisle laughs and says "You're welcome Bear" then turns to Rosalie and says "Ok princess, it's your turn."


	5. Rosalie

**ROSALIE**

_Carlisle laughs and says "You're welcome Bear" then turns to Rosalie and says "Ok princess, it's your turn." _

Rosalie rolls up sleeve and Carlisle wipes her arm. Carlisle could tell his little rose bud was scared when he walked over to her with the needle, but was trying not to show it.

Carlisle says " Don't worry princess, this won't be that bad. You'll barely feel a thing, I promise" then gently puts the needle in to Rosalie's arm, which causes Rosalie to scream and burst into tears.

Carlisle takes the needle out and gently puts a light pink with red roses band aid on her arm as Emmett try to console his distressed wife.

Carlisle says "It's over princess rosebud. It's all over. It'll be ok rosy posy." Rosalie calms down slightly and snuggles into Emmett's big strong arms, while he whispers lovingly to her.

Carlisle gently brushes the hair out of her face then leans in and gently kisses her wet cheek. Rosalie turns to look at Carlisle and says in a thick voice "I love you dad".

Carlisle takes Rosalie into his arms and replies " I love you too princess. You were such a good girl, I'm very proud of you rosebud." as he tightly hugs Rosalie.

Rosalie cries on Carlisle's chest for a few minutes before she mostly calms down. Carlisle asks " Feel better now?" to her girl in his loving embrace. Rosalie nods then crawls into Emmett's arms again.

Carlisle as he leaves says " I love you princess, you too bear."

Emmett calls "Love you to pops."

Carlisle leaves the room, closing the door softly behind him and heads downstairs to his other children,s rooms.


	6. Emma

Emma and Jade are my own creations, I don't own Twilight. The Cullen's are all human so no Nessie in this story.

**Emma**

Carlisle hears crying coming from Emma's room and goes to see if she's all right. Carlisle knocks Emma's door and is surprised when he hears Jade call for him to come in.

Carlisle goes into Emma's room and is shocked to see Emma, curled up into a ball against the opposite wall, with Jade hugging Emma tightly. Emma's sobbing and shaking terribly on Jade's shoulder, with Jade speaking softly to Emma.

Carlisle deeply concerned rushes over to Emma and asks "Emerald, what's wrong? Are you ok?

Emma just cries and doesn't answer.

Jade softly says " Em, tell dad."

Emma shakes her head NO violently and sobs "I can't."

Carlisle gently rubs Emma's shoulder and lovingly says "It's ok Emerald, you can tell me anything. I promise sweetheart."

Emma shakily sobs " When I was little, I... I needed to get a polio shot. When I gave the trainee nurse my a..arm, she cou...couldn't find m..my vain and kept stabbing the n...needle into my arm until, she f...found the vain b..b..but my arm was b..bleeding and hurt. S..she told me n..not to be such a... whiny cry b...baby, when I cries. Th-That w...w...was the last shot I... I got."

Carlisle hugs Emma's shoulders and softly says "I'm sorry that happened to you my baby" and kisses her forehead lovingly.

Carlisle says " I won't hurt you Emma, I'm sorry Emerald but you need to get these inoculations. You'll be fine, I promise. I'll be as quick and gentle as I can." Then prepares the 3 injections.

Carlisle says "Emerald, take deep breaths sweetheart. You're ok" as he wipes her inner arm. Carlisle very gently and quickly gives Emma her shots, then puts a bright Emerald green bandage on her arm.

Emma cries so hard she doesn't even notice Carlisle has given her, her injections. Carlisle says "Shhhh. Emerald, it's ok. It's all done, it's over now." soothingly to try and calm Emma.

Emma looks at Carlisle in disbelief until she looks down and sees the emerald green band-aid on her arm. Carlisle just laughs at Emma's expression and says "See Emerald, I told you you'll be fine. You didn't even know it was happening."

Carlisle smiles when Emma throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly and says "Careful Emerald. Don't put to much pressure on your arm or it will start bleeding more. I proud of you honey, you did great."

Carlisle pulls away from his still sniffling daughter to look at her face then says "I love you Emma, very much" and taps her nose gently.

Emma says " I love you too dad" in a quiet voice.

Carlisle sees Emma is still a little upset and whispers to Jade "Jade, stay with Emma. You seem to help her calm down." Jade nods ok.

Carlisle says Jade, when Emerald calms down please wait for me in your room."

Jade replies "Ok dad" as she hugs Emma tighter to her if that was at all possible.

Carlisle smiles and gives them both a kiss before leaving.


	7. Jasper

**Jasper**

Carlisle leaves Emma's room and goes down the hall to Jasper and Alice's room with was third on the left.

Carlisle knocks the door and goes in when Jasper calls "Come in". Carlisle sees Jasper reading on their bed while Alice was re-organizing their closet.

Alice says "Hi daddy" in her bubbly tone greeting her father.

Carlisle says "Hello Alice, Jasper." greeting his children.

Jasper nods at Carlisle in response and puts his book down, which was Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens.

Carlisle goes over to Jasper and kindly says "Jazz. Trooper, it's your turn buddy."

Jasper nods yes, puts his book down and replies "Ok pa" quietly.

Jasper rolls up his sleeve while Carlisle prepares the injection. Carlisle sees a nervous Jasper tense when he sees the needle and gently reassures " Don't worry, Trooper. This will all be over in a second. I promise. Just look away, it will be ok. "

Jasper nods and reluctantly looks away. Jasper jumps slightly when he feels Carlisle rub his back lovingly. Jasper looks over at Carlisle clearly confused at the kind gesture.

Carlisle tenderly and lovingly says "Trooper, baby you need to calm down. The shot will hurt more than necessity if you're tense. Jazz, take some deep breathes for me. I promise, you'll be fine."

Alice takes Jaspers other hand and says "It's ok Jazzy, it'll be over soon" then kisses Jaspers cheek lovingly. Jasper smiles and says "Ok pa, I'm ready."

Carlisle smiles and gently replies " Good boy, just stay nice and calm for me" as he cleans Jaspers inner arm before very gently inserting the needle into Jasper's arm.

Jasper winces, grunts as the needle goes in and a single tear rolls down his cheek. Carlisle takes the needle out then puts a canvas style band-aid over the needle mark.

Carlisle proudly says "That's my brave little trooper" and wraps his arm lovingly around Jasper's shoulders. Jasper tenses for a second then relaxes into and leans into his fathers warm embrace.

Carlisle smiles at his son and absent-mindedly runs his fingers through Jaspers honey blond locks then kisses Jasper's temple affectionately and asks "Are you all right Trooper?"

Jasper replies "Ah'm fine pa" smiling up at Carlisle.

Carlisle says "Good. You handled that really well" as he brushes Jaspers honey blond coloured locks out of his eyes for a few minutes before he lets go of a now calm Jasper.

Carlisle says "I love you Jasper" in a proud, caring tone.

Jasper smiles brightly and replies "Ah love ya to pa. Thanks for bein so genal with me."

Carlisle says "Any time son."


	8. Alice

**Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated, I'll been super swamped at college. I've broken up now so I'll hope fully be posting more often. Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and I really am very sorry about the wait, I hope you enjoy.**

**Alice**

Carlisle turns to Alice, smiles kindly at her and gently says " All right, my little pixie. It's time for your shot" keeping his voice soft.

Alice a little dis-heartedly replies "Ok daddy."

Carlisle says " Come on Alice, Just 1 little prick and it's all over. I'll be gentle I promise. Sweetheart, really it's not that bad. 1 little owie and it's done, for another year."

Alice doesn't look convinced but replies " Ok daddy. I know you won't hurt me."

Jasper adds "Of course he won't Ali, pa's really good at givin shot. Y'all barely feel a thing, I promise. Baby...Ali you'll be just fine, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" as he wraps Alice in his arms so she's leaning against him.

Carlisle took this opportunity to prepare the booster shot.

Carlisle gently wipes Alice's inner elbow and says in a soft, hushed tone "Ok, my pixie. Just don't look and you'll be fine, I promise."

Jasper takes Alice's chin to make her focus on him. Carlisle gently pushes the needle into the grove of Alice's right arm.

Alice cringes then bursts into tears, as Carlisle pushes down the plunger and removes the needle before putting a sparkly, bright pink band aid over the puncture wound.

Jasper shushes Alice, reassuring her that she was fine as he rocks her gently and says" Shh, Ali. It's ok honey, it's all over, you did great. Calm down, you're ok. I love you Alice." Alice snuggles into Jasper's embrace as she cries.

Once Alice's had calmed down Carlisle says "I love you my little pixie" rubbing her back and shoulder soothingly.

Alice replies " I love you too daddy. I'm ok now" giving Carlisle a weak smile.

Carlisle gives both Alice and Jasper a hug and kiss then tells then " I love you both and I'm very proud of you both."

Then he leaves their room and head to Jades room, right down the hall next to Emma's room.


	9. Jade

**Jade**

Carlisle Knocks on Jade's door then goes in after Jade calls for him to come in. Carlisle walks into Jade's room with a kind smile and sees Jade sitting nervously on her bed, with her knee's together and her hands in her lap.

Carlisle says " Oh angel. Don't be scared. Are you all right ?" in a concerned tone as he sits down next to her on the bed and rubs her back reassuringly.

Jade replies " Yes dad, I'm fine. Um... never mind" debating whether or not to ask Carlisle the number of Injections she'd need to get.

Carlisle asks " What angel? Please tell me what's on your mind"

Jade takes a deep breath then asks " How many shots do I have to get?"

Carlisle smiles sadly at Jade and replies " 8, Angel Delight."

Jade's eyes widen at the large number but nods yes and says " Ok dad."

Carlisle says "You're being really brave about this angel. We should get them over with. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

Jade replies "Ok dad, I trust you" sincerely.

Carlisle is touched at Jade's statement and smiles at her lovingly then prepares all 8 of Jade's injections. Carlisle says " Jade, please roll up your sleeve baby girl" Jade does as she's told then sits quietly.

Carlisle asks as he cleans Jade's arm "Angel, do you remember receiving any vaccinations? I know you were very young but still."

Jade shakes her head and answers "No sir."

Carlisle picks up the first needle and gently says "They're not to bad. You'll feel a slightly, sharp sting for a few seconds then it's done. Just stay nice and relaxed Angel. The faster we get these done, the sooner we can go for ice cream. Which you can have all you can eat, that only seems fair.

That being said, I don't want you to rush. I understand this in new and scary, don't worry sweetheart. We'll go at a pace you're comfortable with and we can take a break whenever you need one. Alright Angel?"

Jade repeats "Ok dad." less scared now and some what intrigued.

Carlisle says "Alright angel delight, just turn away. This will be over in a second, just relax. You'll be fine, I promise baby girl."

Jade look over at Carlisle who was smiling warmly at her, debating whether or not to ask Carlisle if she could watch as she was curious or to look away as Carlisle instructed.

Carlisle asks "Jade, do you want to watch?"

Jade swore Carlisle could read minds, nods yes and replies "Yes sir. Is that ok?"

Carlisle answers "Of course angel, but look away if you need to. Don't torment yourself.

Jade relies "Ok daddy" relieved to be able to watch, she trusted Carlisle and loved to watch him work. If anyone else was doing this Jade thought she would probably have a panic attack or faint.

Carlisle says "All right Jade. We're going to start now? In a calm voice to soothe her fears. Carlisle gently pushes the 1 injection into Jades arm with Jade watching. Jade made a quiet um noise and tenses for a moment before taking a deep breath and relaxes her body. Her eyes began to water as well but over all Carlisle thought Jades reaction was one of the best of today's unpleasant task.

Carlisle praises "Good girl" as he take the needle out of Jade's arm and dabs her arm with a cotton bud to catch any excess blood. Carlisle smiles at Jade proudly and kisses her forehead gently.

Jade asks "What was that for?" a little shocked but happy at the kind jester.

Carlisle says "For being so brave and well behaved. Let continue, are you ready angel?"

Jade replies "Yes."

Carlisle continues to give Jade the shots to which Jade reacts much the same as before. Carlisle after Jades 5 shot asks"How are you holding up angel?"

Carlisle had never given some one 5 injections with out them crying or begging him to stop or take it out, but Jade was barely reacting. He had never given more then 5 in one go.

Carlisle thought to himself "We should take a break .Jade's had so many already. Give us both a breather.

Jade replies " I'm fine dad" a little wiped from so many injections in one but over all she felt fine.

Carlisle asks "Are you sure angel? I think it would be good to stop here for a few minutes and take a small break."

5 minutes later Carlisle asks "Are you ok to continue Jade? We can do the rest another time."

Jade replies "I'm ok dad" reassuring Carlisle she was able to continue.

Carlisle looks deeply into Jades watering bright green eyes searching for any sighs she wasn't ready but found none and says"Ok angel, if you're sure."

Jade replies "I'm sure" giving Carlisle a small smile.

Carlisle strokes Jades cheek gently and says "All right angel, just 3 more".

Carlisle gently gives Jade her last 3 shots then puts a purple band aid with small red love hearts on over the puncture sites.

Carlisle warmly says "All done" then kisses Jades forehead gently and gives her a tight hug, which she returns and asks "What's all this for?"

Carlisle strokes Jades hair and says "Because I am so very proud of you. You just received 8 shots,

and handled getting them so well. Most people cry at 1, yet you've had 8 and didn't shed a tear. I'm so very proud of you for being so brave and well behaved.

Jade says "You've already said that" with a warm smile. Carlisle chuckles and kisses her head again.

Carlisle asks "Are you ok Angel Delight?"

Jade laughs "Dad, I'm fine. It didn't hurt that bad".

Carlisle puts his arm around Jades shoulders and says "Come on Angel. Lets go rally up the others. Jade leaves with Carlisle in search of the others who had gathered in the living room.


	10. EPOLOGE

**EPOLOGE **

**Carlisle puts his arm around Jades shoulders and says "Come on Angel. Lets go rally up the others. Jade leaves with Carlisle in search of the others who had gathered in the living room.**

Emma runs over and hugs Jade, which Jade returned.

Jasper asks "Are ya ok little darlin? You were a while" concerned about his little sister.

Jade smiles and replies "I'm fine Jazz" touched by her brothers concern.

Carlisle says "It took longer because Jade received 8 shots." The others gasp at the large number.

Emmett at hearing this says "Whoa. That rough lil sis. You ok, did you cry?" concerned about Jade.

"Emmett!" Esme reprimanded firmly.

Emmett says "Sorry. I was worried about Jade".

Carlisle smiles warmly at Emmett and Jasper then says "Thank you both for being so concerned about your sister. She's fine, oh and no Emmett Jade didn't cry. She even watched me give her all her shots".

Carlisle laughs at the shocked look on his children's faces and says "Come on you guys. I thought, I promised to take you guys out for ice cream".

They all get in their chosen cars. Carlisle, Jasper, Jade and Emma in Carlisle's black Mercedes. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett in Emmett's Jeep. And Edward, Bella and Alice in Edward silver Volvo.

Jasper looks around the car at their band aids and asks "Pa, What's with da colourful band aids?"

Carlisle laughs and replies "I just thought they would cheer you guys up a little".

Emma asks "Dad can I get a popsicle instead?" in a quiet voice.

Carlisle replies "Of course Emerald, if that's what you want".

Emma smiles and says "Thanks dad".

Carlisle asks "So you guys was getting your shots as bad as you thought?"

There reply "No dad/pa"

Jasper turns to Jade and asks "Lil darlin, didn't it hurt getting 8 shots?"

Emma adds "Yeah and how come you didn't cry?"

Jade replies "Not really Jazz. Dad was really gently and reassuring, they didn't hurt that much".

Emma says " I still can't believe you hot 8 shots. You're not even upset" in a shocked, sympathetic tone.

Carlisle responds "Jade was very brave and well behaved, as were the rest of you."

Jade says "That's the third time you've said that"

Carlisle replies "I know, but it's true. I'm very proud of all of you and for being so good today you can have all the ice cream you can eat."

They all thank Carlisle and the rest of the trip was filled with pleasant idle chit chat. Jade can help but thinking " For the first time in my life I feel as if I belong somewhere. I love my family so much. I've never felt this at peace with myself. I really am a Cullen and so very proud."

Carlisle looks around his car at his children as he recall the events of the day. There were lots of tears, scared kids and a few surprise's. Even though they had there ups and downs, he wouldn't change anything about his wonderful,slightly strange, prefect family. He couldn't be prouder of any of them, yet they always seemed to find a way.


End file.
